lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Teddy Bear
WHITE (2 - 4) |death = yes |emotional_boxes = 15 |risk_level = HE |good_mood = 11 - 15 |norm_mood = 6 - 10 |bad_mood = 0 - 5 |image2 = HappyTeddyBearPreferences.png |qliphoth_counter = X}} "Its very first memory starts from a warm hug." - Happy Teddy Bear's Entry Happy Teddy Bear (T-04-06), previously known as Happy Teddy, is a large, worn-out teddy bear with a chewed ear, a single white button eye, brown matted fur, a light brown muzzle, and a faded green ribbon around its neck. Its stuffing spills out from multiple tears in its fabric. Ability Its special ability is activated when an employee enters Happy Teddy Bear's containment room, and it will hug the employee tightly, choking it to death. The ability is triggered only upon sending the same worker twice in a row. Triggering its ability will also consume 1 work. However, the employee trapped during the hug will enter into an 'Out of Control' state and will die after the task waiting time ends. If the player ends the day before the employee's death is confirmed, the employee can survive for the next day. Origin Happy Teddy Bear's story can be deciphered through its Flavour Text when performing work on it. It can be said that Happy Teddy Bear was packaged in a big decorated box for the birthday of a seven year old girl. Happy Teddy Bear enjoyed all the nights with the child, remembering the hugs that they gave to it. But as time passed, the child grew up, and Happy Teddy Bear was abandoned underneath a dresser. It never forgot the girl. How Happy Teddy Bear 'came to life' is still unknown, as well where it was found and how it arrived in the facility. Happy Teddy Bear loves hugs, but for fear being abandoned again, it will not let the person hugging them go, squeezing them so tightly that they suffocate and/or are crushed to death. Details Happy Teddy Bear responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Attachment, Insight and Repression, and Instinct. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Happy Teddy Bear's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-5 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 6-10 will cause it to feel Normal, and 11-15 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 16 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( HE), portrait, Damage Type ( W'''hite 2 - 4), the amount of E-Boxes (15) and their emotional state. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 5 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2 (Cost: 9 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** " died of asphyxiation after attempting to work on Happy Teddy Bear multiple times in a row." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** " was found in Happy Teddy Bear's arms with a broken neck. It is believed that visiting Happy Teddy Bear's containment unit several times is to be the cause of this unfortunate incident. Refer to "Old Letter with a "Returned" Stamp."" Escape Information (Cost: 16 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not: "Non Escaped Object" Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Success Rate +3% '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +5 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Suit and Gift 'Bear Paw'. Level 3 '''(3 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +5% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon 'Bear Paw'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Speed Rate +3 E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = HE |Name = Bear Paw |Damage = Red 6-7 |AttackSpeed = Normal |Range = Very Short |Cost = 40 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = '''Fortitude Level 2 |Description = "Stuffing sticks out of the bear like forgotten innocence. It looks cute, a child may like to receive it as a gift It requires extra case as it is fragile and can tear.. Some sympathetic employees felt sorry for it and asked for it to be repaired, however the outcome of repairing was unforeseeable so the proposal was rejected. Do not be fooled by its fluffy exterior." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = HE |Name = Bear Paw |RED = 0.8 Endured |WHITE = 1.0 Normal |BLACK = 1.0 Normal |PALE = 1.5 Weak |Cost = 30 |MaxAmount = 3 |ObsLevel = 2 |Requirements = Agent Level 2 |Description = "It may have been fluffy once, but now it just looks shabby. Repair requests were rejected. Its warm memory of hugs was forgotten when it was thrown away. Stuffing sticks out of the bear like forgotten innocence." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = SP +4 Attachment Work Success Rate increased by 3% |Chance = 4 |ObsLevel = 2 }} Story * "An Abnormality that resembles a large, raggedy teddy bear. Its missing some fur and only has one eye." * "Judging from the name written on the worn ribbon around its neck, its former owner must loved the bear. The ribbon is too tattered to make out the name. It seems the bear knows that it has been abandoned and looks dejected." * " Employee M2434: "I was on night patrol duty. The teddy bear didn't require much attention. It was harmless most of the time. I simply looked inside the containment unit to check on it. It was hugging someone. At first, I thought was working late. But something was off. I yelled at to take a break. I went inside the containment unit, but didn't answer. I pressed the emergency button and called in reinforcement. had been dead for 8 hours. And for all that time, from the moment the work day started until I found them, the bear hugged ."" * " Remember article 3 in the Employee Manual? "Do not be attached to the Abnormalities." I couldn't understand what that meant at first. Do you think empathizing with those monsters is even possible? Hey, they really are monsters, you know. It's okay to call them that when it's just you and me. Happy Teddy Bear is your second Abnormality, right? You must have thought not all Abnormalities are monstrous after looking at it. An abandoned teddy bear may even have stirred up some long lost memory of yours. Hey, I understand that. Anyway, it seems Teddy liked your hug. Yup, it produced more energy when you were around. And then they put you in charge of the bear, right? You must have felt some kind of responsibility for it, didn't you? I became worried as the time you spend in its containment unit increased. To me, it looked like you were doing charity work for an orphanage. ... It seemed the bear thought you were its new owner. Maybe you'd be happy to hear that. But it never want to be separated from its owner ever again. I know you probably promised it that you'd return, but it didn't understand. It can't understand. I heard you miraculously survived the ordeal. And they spent an hour separating you from its deadly embrace. Even if others forget about you, I promise that I will always remember you. I wish you well. - K. H." Flavour Text * "Happy Teddy Bear looks like a teddy bear that everyone once had when they were young." * "A teddy bear is born in happiness, so it must be happy at all times." * "Happy Teddy Bear is gazing up at nothing. Wait, it's looking at a photo of a young girl." * " was unable to distract the bear." * "While working, approaches the teddy bear and refastens the frayed ribbon." * "The teddy bear remembers a birthday party of a seven year old. It was inside a large, colorful box." * "Happy Teddy Bear loves hugs. Its very first memory starts from a warm hug." * "Happy Teddy Bear is lost in thought, forlornly gazing at the stuffing that are poking out of its seams." * "While is busy working, the teddy bear continues to gaze upon the picture frame." * "The teddy bear thinks of the once child who is now fully grown. Somewhere beneath the dresser, moth balls are forming in its body." * "Even if there is a commotion, the teddy bear stares fixedly at the picture." * " starts mending the tears on the teddy bear while working. The teddy bear does not react." * "The teddy bear remembers of a wonderful vacation with a child. Its name was Bearly." * "Happy Teddy Bear's black plastic eye is silently dangling by a thread on the left side of its face." * "It seems the picture in front of it is the only thing matters to the bear." * " tidies up the teddy bear, but it does not react." * "Happy Teddy Bear always wanted to hug children." * " stops working to clean the picture frame that the teddy bear gazes upon." * "The teddy bear recalls numerous nights with the child. The child was snuggled up in its arms." * "The dirty ribbon around Happy Teddy Bear's neck ruffles gently, even though there is no wind. The name written on the ribbon is unrecognizable now." Trivia * Before the second observation level is reached, Happy Teddy Bear will be called "Teddy Bear". * Even though the in-game sprite has been drawn with a chewed right ear and a button for its left eye, Happy Teddy Bear's encyclopedia image has been drawn with a chewed left ear and a button for its right eye instead, probably mirrored. * Its first letter in the subject number classify it as ''T'rauma', due to its own story of being abandoned after the child who used to be with it grew up and left it behind, trying to not let go its next 'owner'. It's also possible that this Abnormality represents the fear of abandonment or loneliness, or the fear of dolls. In case of loneliness, is similar to Old Lady. Gallery HappyTeddyBearContainment.png|Happy Teddy Bear's containment HappyTeddyBearHug.png|Bear Hug HappyTeddyBearDeadEmployee.png|Employee killed by Happy Teddy Bear HappyTeddyBearDetailsUnlocked.png|Happy Teddy Bear Details unlocked Happylarge.png |Full Body Category:Abnormalities Category:HE Category:Trauma Category:Inanimate Object